Smile
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: Sora is feeling down and it takes a very special friend to make him smile once again.


**Author's Note: Not one of my best fics. And also one of my shortest. But I felt like writing something simple and sweet. Just to get the wheels in motion and try getting rid of this art-block!**

**So here's some Sora and Xion fluff. You can portray it as platonic or romance. I don't really care. Enjoy! Sorry again for the shortness and also if it's bleh. I tried the best I could. ^_^**

* * *

He flung another pebble towards the water and watched as it skipped farther than his last one, creating the ripples on the ocean. He sighed as he was about to throw another one but ended up bringing out a certain charm.

"Ngh!" He quickly tried to catch it as it fell making him fall onto his belly on the floor, but it easily slipped from his grip into the water. "Shoot!" He slammed his fist onto the sandy floor and looked down, hoping the charm hadn't fallen too deep in. As the ripples came to a halt, he saw his reflection in the water. But it wasn't him. It was… "Kairi?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. The female came out of the water, splashing some on him as he quickly pulled back with a 'whoa!' He looked over to see a familiar face.

She smiled at him. "You really out to be careful with your possessions, Sora." Xion flung the charm back to him and he managed to catch it.

Sora frowned. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he complained. Xion only giggled at his complaining. His expression softens as he sat by the edge of the mini island he was on. "What are you doing here? You're far from Twilight Town."

Xion shrugged. "Roxas and Axel thought it'd be a good idea to come to the beach."

"Where are those two?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw, Axel was walking around the island. Roxas went to the Mainland to get some sea-salt ice cream," she replied.

"Why are you all the way here?"

"Destiny Islands is beautiful," she answered. "It was unanimous."

"No, I meant, what are you doing all the way here? By yourself, no less. Won't Roxas be worried?" He asked.

"He always worries. Sometimes he worries too much."

Sora chuckled. "Can't blame him. You're someone special to him. His best friend in all of the Worlds, if I recall. Hee-hee."

Xion smiled and splashed him, causing him to laugh. "What about you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kairi since you two are almost inseparable?"

He was serious again as he looked down at the charm and gently stroke it with his thumbs. "Well, we're not exactly… I mean…" Xion wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He felt a lump in his throat, unsure whether to share or not. Another splash of water and he looked down at a smiling Xion. He grinned as he placed the charm aside. "You'll pay for that!" He leaped into the water, causing a big wave and making her laugh as she felt the water splashing her. He came out from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gah! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Hold your breath!" He warned.

"Wha-?!" Before she finished she felt him pulling her and she quickly held in her breath as he pulled her down into the water with him. She managed to wriggle free from his grip and faced him. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He reached out for her hand and she held on to him as he pulled her closer to him. It was a competition. Who could hold their breath the longest! She gave him a stern and competitive stare, warning him that he will lose. Sora returned the competitive stare, certain he will win this competition. They held each others' hands, waiting for either one of them to give in. Xion felt the last bits of air leaving her. She released his hand and quickly swam upwards. She inhaled deeply as she felt the air. A small cough and she turned to see Sora coming out, also taking in a deep breath.

"That wasn't fair! You took me down by surprise!" Xion complained. Sora only laughed and she couldn't help but give a warm smile. "There we go."

"Huh? What?" He looked at her, confused.

She went ahead and placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it. "That smile. I like it when you're smiling. It's always so warm and so friendly." As she was about to pull her hand away, he quickly held it in place with his own. Not wanting to let that warm feeling leave him. He needed it. It soothed him. He looked at her. The droplets of water streaming down her face. He stretched out his hand, but hesitated as he was inches away from her. She nodded, giving him permission to do so and he went ahead and moved her bangs, but they always came back in place.

"Xion." He murmured her name. It was beautiful. It felt nice to say her name. He moved his hand down, cupping her cheek, just as she had his. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers gently stroking her. He swam closer, placing his other hand on her face very gently, very carefully. He was only inches away from her as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. She felt the heat on her face, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink mixed with red. As he pulled away he smiled. "Thank you, Xion."

"For… For what?"

"For making me smile." She didn't understand completely what he meant but she nodded. He pulled her into a hug and held her so very close, Xion could feel his Heartbeat. It was beautiful. She closed her eyes as she listened to it, as if it was a beautiful lullaby. "Can I just hold you like this?"

"As long as you want, Sora. As long as you want…"


End file.
